


The Countess

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Talia doesn't mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Never make assumptions based on a title.





	The Countess

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: "I'm not here to make friends."

Talia Vizsla kicked her feet up onto the desk as she beamed at the gangsters. “So, you lads are lookin’ for the boss of the Nova Raiders?” Talia inquired as Elena and Andreas stood behind her, and nailing the roles as her lieutenants all too well. “You come here, picking fights with my crews, insulting me and these two then tell me you simply want to make friends with the boss?”.

“That’s correct.” The Pyke said which caused Talia’s smile to shift to something colder. “Where is the Countess?”.

“You’re speaking to her.” Andreas remarked as he leaned back against the wall and scoffed. “Twenty credits, ‘Lena. I told ya that they weren’t going to expect Talia.”.

“You’re the Countess?!” The Pike asked as he looked back at Talia. “We assumed Halcyon was going to choose somebody else!”.

“You were sorely mistaken.” Elena said as she fished credits out of her pocket and handed them over to Andreas who chuckled.

“And I’m not here to make friends with crime syndicates, especially those with such horrible manners.” Talia chirped as she smiled at Andreas. “Andy, might escorting these boys back to their ship?”.

The Lorrdian gave a nod as he moved from his spot and shooed the Pyke Syndicate out of the room.

“You actually betted against me?” Talia asked as she looked towards Elena who rolled her eyes.

“It’s not my fault they thought the Countess is fully Human instead of half.” Elena grumbled as she tucked a lock of dark blond hair behind her ear. “I thought they were smarter than that.”.

“You know what they say about assumptions, cyare.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
